


Dreams come true

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [93]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7, M/M, Regrets spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: They haven't got support from anyone but the pack. But as he was getting ready to achieve his dreams, Mark felt that the pack's support was more than enough for him.





	Dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> There's only a week left! THERE IS ONLY A WEEK LEFT! Damn. 
> 
> Anyway! This is Mark centered, because why not. 
> 
> Day 7 - Good luck!  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

They were a family. They didn't share the same blood and flesh or genetics, but they shared a deeper bond than any of them ever had with their own families.

And one thing they have never experienced with anyone else but with each other was what it was like to be believed in, to be cheered on. They supported every member of the pack equally, no matter what they were about to do. 

They supported Hansol when he wanted to quit his previous job just to try different ones before he finally found one he really loved to do. They supported him when Ten wanted to dance and basically go against half of the world that didn't want to see omegas on stage. They supported Doyoung when he said that he wanted to become a highschool teacher. 

So now the whole pack was standing in front of a record company with Mark who was trembling in his whole body, playing with the notebook in his hands.  
"Have you got the permission?" Taeyong asked, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. Since Mark's parents were who knows where it was Taeyong who signed the permission for him as the alpha of the pack the boy was member of. 

"Yeah. In the backpack" Mark muttered softly, pointing onto his backpack with his thumb. Taeyong nodded softly before patting his shoulders. 

"Then okay. You got this" he said with a smile, and stepped back to let the others to Mark. He threw his arm around Yuta's shoulders and held back a sniffle. He felt like a proud father who was helping his son to achieve his dreams. 

"Go on, hyung, blow their minds" Jaemin grinned from where he was trying to press into Jeno more so he won't freeze. 

"Call us if we need to go in to sign your contract as your guardians. We'll be around here" Johnny said, causing the boy to laugh softly. 

"I want to be featured in at least one song from your first album" Donghyuck said with his playful diva attitude, but Mark knew by now that this was his way of saying _'I believe in you'._

" Then... I'm going" Mark said, taking one last deep breath before slowly walking towards the entrance.

"Good luck!" The pack shouted after him and waited until he disappeared behind the doors before they turned around to search for a cafe they could spend the next hours in.

**Author's Note:**

> You can ask me anything about me, my stories or anything on  
> Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)  
> Or on Wattpad: [Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)
> 
> Or if you just want to talk to someone, I'm also available for that! :D 
> 
> Please, leave a comment after yourself! I hope you liked this short nothing! :)


End file.
